


Fear

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All of my fics are originally from Asianfanfics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I believe it's called, I don't know slangs so how would I know fanfic terms? Tried searching I still don't understand, I'm not using exclamation mark correctly am I?, It's also on Asianfanfics, Killer!Wonho, More Kiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: Wonho’s a killer, one person, he killed one person. Now he’s lost, if anyone finds out, his career is over, he’ll become a burden for his group, but he needs help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really hyped to write this. I believe this is called hurt/comfort..? OT7, but lots of Kiho. It’s a close friend relationship.

Wonho looked at the man on the floor, he glanced at the bloody knife in his hand, then glanced at his mom shaking against the wall. His mind went numb, he froze in place, his body unwilling to move. 

 

Run. 

 

Escape. 

 

He ran and left his parents in the house. The last words he could hear were from his dad. “Leave, don’t ruin your life.” 

 

“Wonho! Wonho!” He snapped back to reality and stared at his group mates. “What’s gotten into you?” 

 

For a moment, he couldn’t remember anything other than the memory of the dead man. He stared blankly at his members. 

 

“So what did you do yesterday, didn’t you say you were going to visit your hometown?” Changkyun questioned. 

 

Wonho didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. He should be able to trust his members, right? His mind wandered off to all sorts of scenarios. 

 

What if they call the police? What if they kick me out? Why would they support a killer? 

 

Kihyun, being the closest to Wonho, noticed his behaviour. “Wonho.” He stated in a calm manner. “Whatever it is, you can trust us.” 

 

He hesitated for a moment, everyone’s eyes were on him. Knowing that there was no way he could hide it from them, Wonho stuttered out. “I-I k-killed someo-one.” Am I dreaming? Please be dreaming! 

 

Hyungwon laughed, “Nice joke, how would someone like you kill someone?” He stopped laughing when he noticed Wonho’s body tensed, shaking a little. “You’re serious?” 

 

“Why? What happened?” Shownu questioned, sounding a little intimidating. Wonho remained silent. “Tell me what the f---- happened, or I’m calling someone!” He screamed. 

 

They all froze, they have seen Shownu frustrated before, but it was nothing like this. “Shownu-hyung! Calm down! Screaming at him isn’t going to get you an answer. There must’ve been a good reason!” Kihyun spoke up, he turned to face Wonho “There was a reason? Right?”


End file.
